Just You And Me In Here
by WrenClayton
Summary: Takes place in Born Under A Bad Sign. Meg takes advantage of having Sam as a meat-puppet by playing with Jo. Sam gets to feel every second. The worst part is how much he likes it. Warnings: Meg forces both Sam and Jo into a sexual situation they don't want to be in, and even though both of them get off, this is still non-con. Also contains a trace of knife!play.


Sam wasn't conscious for all of it. He wished he'd been conscious for none of it.

He was there when his body started moving across the motel room, past Dean's bed, towards the door. It actually took him a moment to realize that his body was moving on its own without needing impulses from his brain. He tried to turn around, tried to stop walking, but it was like shouting at a brick wall and expecting it to fall down. When his arms grabbed his jacket and started putting it on, he tried calling out to Dean. His lips didn't move, his breathing didn't change, the words just bounced worthlessly around the inside of his skull.

_Dean! Dean, wake up, something's happening!_

The voice that answered wasn't Dean's, and didn't come from his lips.

(Well well, look who's awake.)

_… Meg?_

(Rise and shine, Sam. We're going on a road trip.)

He couldn't remember much after that.

The second time Sam was conscious was when he killed a hunter. He still couldn't move, but he could hear and see and he could feel the other man's body fighting him, hitting and kicking and struggling, and he felt the hot, hot gush of wet blood that poured onto the front of his shirt when his knife slipped across the man's neck. He could taste it in the air.

The third time Sam was conscious, Dean was speaking to him. Sam tried to shout back and Meg's words came out.

The forth time Sam was conscious, he was walking into a bar.

It was late, dark, and cold out. The sign outside said "Sandpiper." Sam's legs carried him into the heat of the bar just as the last patron was leaving. A slim blond girl was wiping down the bar, and Sam went cold when he recognized her. His eyes trailed down from her blond hair to her tight jeans, lingering on her ass.

… _Stop that._

(Stop what, Sam?)

_Stop looking at her like that._

(Really, Sam, are you going to play innocent now? In case you hadn't noticed, I've got my feelers squiggling around in every corner of your mind. There are no secrets between us right now, honey.) Meg's voice felt like it was right in his ear, and he could almost see her smile. (So you can understand why I don't _quite_believe it when you say you don't like what you see.)

Sam's body cleared its throat.

"Sorry, we're closing up," replied Jo without turning around.

Sam thought as hard as he could about walking the other way, but his body took another step into the bar. "How about just one for the road?"

Jo looked up at him then, her blond hair swishing over her shoulder. Prettier than he remembered her being.

(You like looking at girls, don't you, Sam? You sure liked looking at me. When you parked your car outside my place.)

_Shut up._

Jo looked Sam up and down slowly before saying, "Well. You're about the last person I'd expect to see."

"Guess I'm full of surprises." Sam's body took a few more paces towards Jo, looking her over before asking, "So, can I get a beer?"

Jo hesitated, then gave him a slight smile and a nod. " … Sure. One beer."

Sam's eyes followed Jo as she left, running over every inch of her.

(Sam, stop struggling. It tickles.)

_If you hurt her, Meg, I swear to god —_

(What, Sam? You'll be very angry with me?)

_I'll kill you myself._

(You can't, sweetheart. You should know that by now.)

Sam wrestled for control of his body until he was exhausted, which he didn't think was even possible in his state, but by the time the darkness was closing in it was too late.

The fifth time Sam was conscious, he was sitting at a bar next to Jo, staring into her pretty brown eyes and smirking at her, hearing words that weren't his fall from his lips.

"Boy. You're really carrying a torch for him, aren't you?"

Something about the look in Jo's eyes told Sam that they'd been talking about Dean. Jo looked away uncomfortably and let out a quiet snort. Sam's mouth twitched in a grin. "I'll take that as a yes."

(Sam, baby, so good to see you're back. I'm learning _so_ much about your friend.)

Sam's lips were still moving. "It's too bad. 'Cause see, Dean… he likes you, sure, but not in the way you'd want. I mean, maybe as kind of a… a little sister, you know?" Sam could see Jo biting back a reaction as his words kept coming. "But romance — that's just out of the question, he… " Sam laughed briefly. "He kind of thinks you're a schoolgirl, you know?"

(Blondie here wants to bone your brother, Sam. Did you know that?)

_God, Meg, just leave her out of this —_

(Dean gets her all nice and buttery. I'll bet every time she sees him she thinks about him bending her over the nearest surface and giving her something to scream about. Don't you wish she looked at you like that, Sam?)

_No. I don't._

Jo was staring at the floor. Sam sighed and his voice softened. "I'm not trying to hurt you, Jo, I'm telling you because I care."

"Well, that's real kind of you, Sam," Jo responded dryly.

(We've been over this, Sam. There's no point in lying. Your body's gettin' all warm and fuzzy just looking at her. Should we touch her, Sam? You and me?)

_Don't you fucking dare._

"I mean it." Sam's hand closed over Jo's on the bar, tightening around her wrist possessively. "I care about you. A lot."

The look in Jo's pretty brown eyes was far from trusting. She tried to pull her hand away, but Sam's was bigger and locked over it. "Sam — " She tugged at her hand again, giving him an uneasy look. "What's going on?"

_Meg, stop —_

"I could be more to you, Jo." Sam's voice was low, intimate. He held her gaze, fingers still locked around her wrist.

Jo was tense and he could hear her quickened breathing. See the unease in her eyes.

(Such pretty lips. Don't you think so, Sam? Bet they'd feel nice against yours, sweet and soft.)

_Stop it… _

"Maybe you should leave." Jo's voice was firm, but he could feel the fear creeping beneath it.

For a while Sam just held her gaze like he was trying to skin her with his eyes. His hand squeezed once over her wrist and he bit out an "okay" before shoving it away. Sam's relief almost hurt when he felt his body standing up and turning away from Jo, but it didn't last long. Meg only let him get a few paces before stopping and making him look over his shoulder. Jo was leaning over the counter, and he could tell she was shaken. Sam's eyes were glued to her ass and he couldn't move them.

_Meg, fuck, just stop —_

(Hush, Sam, we both want the same thing from her. Only difference is that I have the balls to make us take it.)

Sam's body started moving back towards Jo, hands clenching eagerly at his sides. _Don't, Meg, please, just leave her alone…_

(You'll thank me later, when she's wrapped sweet and tight around your dick. You know she'd never give herself to you, Sam, she only wants your big brother.)

_Please, don't make me hurt her…_

(Oh please, you're not half as scared of hurting her as you are of liking it.)

Jo didn't hear him approach.

(And you will like it, Sam. You're hard already.)

Jo spun around with a shout when Sam's hands grabbed her roughly. She squirmed against him and yelled, but she was so small and slim in his hands, it was almost too easy to hold her still. Sam hushed her gently, whispering her name into her hair as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath of her smell. Shampoo and smoke and beer. Jo was still shouting at him, struggling to break out of his hold. Sam easily wrenched her around and bent her over the bar.

Jo's body was hot and squirming under his. Her voice was terrified. "Sam, stop!"

_Meg, let her go!_

(You don't really want that, Sam. She feels so nice under us, doesn't she?)

Sam's broad body was pinning Jo's down, his hips pushed up against hers. He knew she would be able to feel the hard-on in his pants, digging into her ass, and it made him feel sick even though every little buck of her against him sent a shock of pleasure though his body.

(Such a cute little butt.)

_Meg!_

(Bet it'd feel great in your hands.)

_Meg, stop —_

Sam let go of Jo with one hand and slid it up the side of her leg, still hushing her gently with his lips close to her neck. She cringed when he squeezed her ass.

"Shh, sh, Jo, it's okay, just hold still for me… "

"Sam, stop it!" Jo shuddered when Sam's hips gave a little roll against hers, pressing his thick hard-on against her ass. She tried to push him away when he grabbed her hip to hold her still. "Sam, _please, _d-don't!"

Sam slipped his hand under her shirt, running it over her smooth skin. When she tried to pull his hand away, he wrapped his other hand firmly around her neck and squeezed until she fell still.

"Sh, Jo Jo Jo… " His lips brushed along the rim of her ear as his hand slid over her bra and gave her a gentle squeeze. "There's no need to scream like that."

"S-Sam," Jo choked out. "S-something's wrong with you, this isn't like you, just stop so I can help — "

_I'm in here, I'm in here! Jo, you've gotta hear me, please —_

Sam's eyes closed and his head rolled slowly to the side as if working a kink out of his neck.

(Sam, what have I said about struggling? You're really starting to get in the way of my fun.) The voice in his head softened, curling around him. (It's okay to admit you enjoy this, baby. Just you and me in here. Nobody else has to know you're such a dirty boy.)

_Sh-shut up, just shut up! C'mon, Jo, you can fight me, please… Don't let me do this…_

Sam's hand slipped under Jo's bra, palming her breast while she cringed. Sam felt sick when his cock throbbed in response to the feeling of that warm skin against his hand.

(So nice and soft. And yet… firm.)

_Meg, don't fucking touch her! God, Jo, I'm so sorry…_

(You know she can't hear you, Sam. And she _definitely _can't fight you off.) Meg punctuated the thought by giving Jo's nipple a gentle twist, making her bite out a thin whimper. (Blondie here might be tough, but she's no match for you and me, baby.)

Sam let go of Jo's breast and slid his hand under her body, finding her tight jeans and popping the button open easily. Jo squirmed under him again, pretty blond hair tossing over her shoulders, only falling still when Sam's hand squeezed threateningly around her throat.

"I really don't want to hurt you, Jo," Sam whispered, dragging her zipper down slowly. "Don't make me hurt you."

"S-Sam… " Jo tried to tug his hand away from her throat, shaking. "P-please… "

"Shhhh… " Sam reached up and tenderly brushed Jo's hair aside, kissing the back of her neck. "It'll be all right."

_Meg, please, if there's something you want me to do, I'll fucking do it —_

(You know, now that you mention it, there is something.) Meg trailed Sam's fingers down Jo's back, feather light, until they could grab the back of Jo's tight jeans and yank them down, making her tense up and press her legs together and start begging him again. (I want you to not hold back, Sam. Wanna hear how much you love stuffing your favorite little hunter girl with your cock.)

"S-Sam, g-god, this isn't like you, please… y-you have to stop… "

_Anything else, please!_

(No. You're gonna sit there, you're gonna watch and hear and _feel_ all this, and you're gonna love it, Sam. Oh, and… for the last time, stop struggling, baby. Stop trying to fight.)

_No!_

(I said _stop, _Sam, or I'll wrap my tendrils around that little bud of consciousness you've got and squeeze until the lights go out. Send you back into the darkness. You don't want that, do you, Sam?)

Sam's hand ran slowly over the smooth, bare skin of Jo's hip, and his lips pressed another kiss to her neck with a moan, his hand still holding her throat warningly.

_… I'd rather black out, I don't wanna watch this…_

(Oh, don't think of it that way, Sam. Think of poor little Jo. You're not going to leave her alone with me, are you?)

Sam's tongue ran in a wet stroke over Jo's neck, and Sam cringed inwardly because she smelled and tasted so _good_.

(Without you here, there's no telling what I might do to her… )

Sam's mind raced for some option, any option, _any _control he could still exert over the situation. It was shamefully difficult for him to think straight with the sweet, soft warmth of Jo pinned under him, the warm smell of girl all around him. There was precious little of his mind left to him, and now he was losing even that to a hazy desire to get his bare skin against Jo's, touch her all over.

He tried to shove the sick thought aside.

_Meg, listen… If I behave, will… will you not hurt her?_

(I hope you're not expecting me to let her go. That big throbbing cock of yours feels awful nice, Sam. I'm quite set on feeling it come too.)

Sam's hand slipped between Jo's legs and he bit his lip on a grin, humming in her ear when she choked down a sob.

_God, just… just be gentle with her, okay?_

Sam trailed his fingers gently up the inside of Jo's thigh, using his other hand to tilt her head back so he could kiss under her ear. "You smell so pretty, Jo."

(My my, now this is interesting. You'll play along if I'm gentle, hm?)

_Really, really gentle. Please, just… just get it over with quickly and don't hurt her._

(Quickly? Oh, Sam, you almost had me at gentle, but quickly I just can't do.)

Sam's fingers trailed up until they slipped through Jo's pussy. Her breath stuttered and she tensed under the touch. "No, no, Sam, please… "

(You feel that, Sam? Feel how wet she is against your fingers?)

_S-stop._

(Feels so nice, doesn't it?) Two of Sam's fingers slid into Jo, pulling a gasp from her and a groan from Sam. (She's so warm and wet inside. Just imagine that around your cock, Sam, hot and squeezing.)

_F-fuck, stop._

Sam's fingers gave a thrust and Jo gasped again, hands grabbing at the smooth wood of the bar. Sam wanted to hate this but she just felt so _good. _His wet fingers slipped out of her and rubbed over her clit, and Jo _writhed _under him, letting out a frantic moan. Sam's cock twitched in his pants.

"What happened to, 'stop, please?'" Sam pouted in Jo's ear, still slipping his wet fingers over her clit. "What happened to, 'don't do it, Sam?' Looks to me… " His voice dropped. " … like you want this."

Jo whimpered. "S-Sam, that's n-not fair — "

Sam pulled his wet fingers up and slipped them into his mouth, sucking them clean. "Why do you keep trying to fight, Jo? I'm only giving you what you want, what you don't have the _guts _to ask for." He gave her hair a yank for emphasis. He stroked a hand gently down her back, as if to apologize. "You wish my brother was doing this, don't you? Wish Dean had you bent over a bar, his fingers buried in you." Sam smiled when Jo turned her red face away from him. He leaned over her, brushing her hair away from her ear and whispering into it. "He won't do it, Jo. He doesn't want that from you. Every other slut in town, yeah, but not you." Sam licked her ear, whispering into it. "But _I _can give you what you need."

Before Jo had a chance to catch her breath and respond, Sam grabbed her wrists and pulled them back, kneeling down behind her, running his tongue hungrily between her legs.

"_Sam_!" Jo shouted, and Sam wasn't sure if she was telling him to stop or go faster.

Sam groaned and shook his face from side to side, pressing his mouth into her. He lapped the come off her in long, hungry strokes. Sam groaned, and he realized that the noise was actually coming from _him _and not Meg.

(Tastes as sweet as she looks, doesn't she?)

Sam couldn't even answer. His tongue was rubbing back and forth over Jo's clit, his lips locking around it to suck on it, making her gasp his name again and again. The noises she was making were so _pretty _he wasn't sure if he would have been able to control himself even _without _Meg in the driver's seat. He shoved his tongue into her, feeling her tighten around him, thrusting into her when she whined frantically. She tasted so good and she was just _dripping _wet.

(She really is dripping wet, isn't she? She's wet enough that her tight little pussy might just be able to take that monster you're packing. What do you think, Sam?)

Sam couldn't answer her because he fucking _wanted _that so badly.

Sam stood up, licking the taste of Jo off his lips and smiling, working open his own pants.

(Been looking forward to this part, haven't you, Sam?)

Jo flinched as Sam's cock fell hot and heavy against her ass. She squirmed, wiggling under him, and Sam groaned and rocked his hips forward.

"S-Sam, please, don't — "

"Don't what?" Sam pulled Jo's hands behind her back, tugging his belt out of his pants. "I'm only giving you what you want, Jo."

"P-please — "

"But your little cunt's all nice and wet for me," Sam whispered, smiling in her ear as he tied her hands. "It would just be mean of me not to fill it up, stuff you with a nice… thick… cock."

Jo shuddered at his words, whimpering. Sam's hand wrapped around his dick and he guided it down.

"Or maybe you want it here instead?" he asked mildly, stopping at her ass.

Jo tensed, shaking her head. "N-no, Sam please — "

"No? Where do you want it, then?"

"S-Sam… " Jo swallowed, trying to collect herself. "P-please, let me help you, I know this isn't you — "

"Oops. Wrong answer." Sam slipped his cock down and pushed it into her.

Jo lurched and sucked in a frantic gasp as Sam's girth forced her open wide. Sam laughed and grabbed her hair as he pushed in deeper. "Hell, Jo, tighter than I was expecting."

Jo shouted when Sam pushed in deeper, sinking his cock into her slowly. Sam leaned over and breathed into her neck, feeling her shiver under him. "You feel that, Jo? Feel that nice thick cock sliding into you?" He smiled, licking her soft skin. "Why don't you try to struggle again, hm? Why don't you try to keep this from happening?"

"F-fuck you," Jo panted. "You're not Sam."

(Lucifer Almighty,) Meg laughed in his head. (She actually thought it was you up until you full-on shoved your dick in her! Hell, Sam, what kind of impression did you make on this girl? Cause 'creepy rapist' sure would fit the bill.)

_Shut up, shut up… _God, Jo felt so good around him, so fucking _good, _he just wanted to hold her hips and thrust into her…

(Oh, you want that too? Well, let's go ahead. It's not like she can stop us.)

_No, wait —_

Jo bit down a sob as Sam gave a hard thrust into her, a third of his cock still not fitting in her tight body. He pumped the rest in and out, grinning at the wet noises it made.

"Sloppy girl," he chastised, giving her ass a pat as he fucked her.

Trapped in his body, Sam was a wreck. This felt better than he would _ever _admit. Jo was so warm and snug around his dick, a tight little passage that he slipped in and out of easily. He could feel her squeezing, trying to keep him out, but she was so slick that there was no resistance when he pushed his cock into her.

(Mmm, she's a sweet little thing. Don't you just wanna come inside her, Sam? Fill her up all creamy?)

_M-Meg, god, s-stop… d-don't make me…_

(Feels good, doesn't it? You're gonna blow your load without even needing my help, aren't you?)

Sam tried to struggle again, but his efforts only lasted for a second. He couldn't make himself focus on taking his body back with Jo's pussy wrapped all snug around him, with Meg moving his hips and making him thrust into her_. _It was too damn distracting, it made his head spin.

Sam's thumb ran around the place where he was stuffing Jo, slipping through the slickness there. "Look at you, Jo, all stretched out. Taking it so well." He rubbed his thumb against the taut skin, then slid it down to rub her clit. Jo screamed and tightened up around him, her whole body shaking in pleasure. "You really needed, this, didn't you? Poor girl."

Sam's thumb trailed up over his slick, thrusting cock, watching himself slide in and out of her. He slipped his thumb up higher, pressing it against her ass.

"Bet you're even tighter back here," he hissed.

Jo whined and wrenched against the belt binding her hands. "N-no, Sam, don't — "

Sam held Jo's hip steady with one hand while he pushed his slick thumb into her, smirking at her shout of alarm. He shoved it in deeper without giving her a chance to get used to it, making her whine and squirm.

"S-Sam, please, c-careful — "

"Ooh, you _are _tighter." Sam bit his lip and shoved harder into Jo, working more and more of his cock into her with each thrust. "Might want to be a good girl, Jo, or I may stuff my thick cock back here instead."

"D-don't — "

"Oh, I won't if you're good. You feel _so _nice." Sam let out a pleased hum and slipped his thumb in and out of Jo slowly, timing it with his thrusts. "I might just get my whole cock in your tight little cunt if we work at it. Can you help me work at it, Jo?"

Jo could barely breathe through her gasping, her body shaking each time Sam slammed forward into her. "S-Sam — s-s-slow down, p-please — "

"Gonna make you come too quickly, Jo?"

"Ah, _Sam_!"

Sam slipped his thumb out of her, biting his lip and squeezing her ass. "Wouldn't want this to end too quickly, would we." He stroked Jo's hair out of her face, watching her try to catch her breath. "I'm having so _much _fun with you Jo." He leaned down over her, whispering in her ear like they were sharing a secret. "Let's have it be just you and me, hm? Forget Dean. I'll fill you up whenever you need it."

Jo wrenched against the belt. "S-screw you, whatever the hell you are."

Sam tsked. "You're hurting me, Jo." He pulled his cock out of her slowly, watching each wet inch slide out. Jo let out a breath as the head finally slipped out, leaving her empty. A strong impulse filled Sam to grab her hips and shove back in.

(Oh, Sam, naughty. I felt that.)

_Stop it, don't do that, I don't want you to hurt her._

(Noises she's been making, Sam, I don't think "hurt" is what we're doing to her.)

Sam grabbed Jo's hair and wrenched her upright, watching her legs shake, brushing his fingers through the wetness that was splattered all over her thighs.

"Really loosened you up, didn't I?" he whispered.

Jo tried to pull away. "Whatever you are, I'm going to kill you."

Sam gave her a hurt look. "Jo, after all we've been through."

"You're _not _Sam," she bit out.

"Don't be so sure about that." Sam's hand tightened in her hair and he manhandled her roughly backwards, towards one of the wooden pillars in the bar, watching her stumble over her pulled-down pants. He shoved her up against the pillar, forcing her head back. Jo paled and went stiff when Sam pulled a long, jagged knife out of his belt.

"Shhh, Jo… " Sam trailed the blade over her cheek, smiling gently. "No need to be scared. You know I would never hurt you."

Jo's mouth twitched, like she wanted to bite back with a retort but thought better of it. Sam hooked the collar of her shirt with two of his fingers and ripped the knife down, tearing her shirt open down the middle. Jo flinched at the movement, shaking, eyes closed. Sam reached down and grabbed her jeans and panties, ripping the knife through them too, letting the rags fall down her legs. Finally, he grabbed her bra and snapped it with the sharp blade, tugging it and her shirt over her shoulders so he could see her chest.

Sam bit his lip and let out a low moan. He trailed the sharp blade lightly over the pale skin of her breasts. "Got such sweet little tits, Jo. I should have made you show them to me earlier."

Jo looked away, breathing hard as his knife scraped lightly over her nipple. She didn't speak again until he put the knife away and grabbed her breasts in both of his large hands, squeezing them.

"I'm gonna get you for this," Jo grunted, shaking.

Sam gave her an innocent look. "Get me?"

Jo bit her pretty lip when he rolled her nipples between his fingers. "I'll h-hunt you down."

"You do that," Sam whispered. "And when you find me, you can _get _me." He smirked and grabbed her hips, lifting her off the ground, sliding her up the pillar. Jo yelped when he pulled her legs around his waist and lowered her onto his cock. "Just like you're _getting _me now."

Jo squirmed but she had no leverage to control her movements. Sam held her ass firmly, sliding her up and down his cock. "S-Sam, please!"

"You could even get me several times if you wanted," Sam panted, burying his face in her neck. "All you'd have to do is ask me nice and pretty. Maybe show me those nice tits, get on your knees and beg for my dick."

"F-f-fuck you," Jo stammered out.

Sam laughed. "Fuck me?" He pinned her hard against the pillar and slammed in and out of her, panting against her lips. "Is that _fucked _enough yet?"

Jo was shouting incoherently, squeezing like a vice around him.

_Meg, s-stop, please, I'm gonna —_

(Now now, Sam, be a gentleman about this. The lady comes first.)

One of Sam's hands let go of Jo's ass, finding her clit and rubbing it. Her head tossed back and she screamed, rolling her hips forward against him.

(Mmmm, she wants it. Let's give it to her, Sam.)

Sam's hand was rubbing in fast little circles over Jo's clit, his cock filling her up down to the hilt. Sam let out a loud gasp as Jo screamed and writhed on his dick as she came, damn near _pumping_ his cock. And suddenly the puppet strings fell away from Sam's limbs and it was _him _grabbing Jo's ass, fucking into her hard, gasping against her lips —

Sam shouted as he came, hips jerking, hands bruising on Jo's hips, holding her tight against him so all of his thick cock was stuffed in her. His come gushed inside her, filling her up until she couldn't hold anymore, until it flooded her and dripped down Sam's cock and onto the scuffed bar floor.

Sam gasped for air, hands shaking on Jo's hips, still buried inside her. It took him a few minutes to realize that he could move his own limbs, that Meg wasn't pulling his strings anymore.

He cupped Jo's face with a shaking hand. "J-Jo, it wasn't me," he breathed, "I'm so sorry — "

There was a click. Sam's head snapped around, and just like that Meg slipped back into control and made a grin break out across his face.

Dean was standing in the door of the bar, gun in his hand, a look on his face like he had no fucking clue what to do with it. Still grinning, Sam bit his lip and gave a little thrust into Jo, making her whimper and making more of his come ooze out of her body and drip onto the floor.

"You want a turn, Dean?" he offered, smirking.

And then Meg's shadows squeezed over Sam's mind and the darkness took him again.


End file.
